


Strange Happenings

by rabbitdragon



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Do Not Take Seriously, Gore, M/M, Please Don't Kill Me, ritsu feels mao up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-12-31 07:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitdragon/pseuds/rabbitdragon
Summary: Everyone turns into chupacabras





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kurohswife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurohswife/gifts).



> pls dont kill me
> 
> DISCLAIMER: DON'T TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY

One day Mao walked into school, Ritsu hanging off his back making lewd remarks when suddenly they smelled a strange odour.

“I sense a magical barrier,” whispered Ritsu onto the bandaid on Mao’s pale neck.

“What’re u talking about Ritsu… No one is capable of setting one up in this school! This isn’t Hogwarts xD”

Then he saw it, Mao saw a pentagram on the floor.

“Maa-kun! Don’t step on it!!!” 

Suddenly, Makoto, who was late to school ran through the gate and stepped on the circle. He froze and Mao heard some screaming noise. 

“O-oi, Makoto what’s wrong?”

*gurgle*

Makoto turned around and there was blood running down from his eyes which were turning a glowing red. His skin started going a greenish grey colour and his face distorted.

“Maa-kun we have to run! Quick, let’s head to the garden terrace-” Ritsu jumped off Mao’s back and scooped him up in his arms bridal style and ran as fast as he could.

“What’s happening!? Ritsu!!! What about Makoto?”

“Maa-kun… it’s already too late for him, he’s turned into a chupacabra…”

“WHAT?” 

“What…? Why am I so active you ask? Well… it’s thanks to your blood, Maa-kun tehe” Ritsu poked out his tongue as Mao cringed.

“…”

As Ritsu ran, Mao tried to process what he had just seen. His unit mate had accidentally stepped into a pentagram which turned him into a gruesome monster, would Mao be able to help his friend? Or, like Ritsu said, was it too late to save him? 

Ritsu came to a halt and put Mao back on his feet.

“Ecchan! Have there been any weird things happening here?”

“Ya~ Ritsu-kun, Isara-kun! I just saw Tsumugi turn into a chupacabra… It was a bit shocking but I wasn’t all that surprised. I mean that Sakasaki child keeps him around a lot, maybe he was experimenting on him” Eichi chuckled.

Mao was taken aback at Eichi’s relaxed attitude to his friend’s fate, “President… That can’t be the reason, we just saw my unit mate, Makoto, turn into one too-”

“Ah… I guess that kid could be a reason, but I was thinking that my annoying older brother had something to do with it,” Ritsu sighed, interrupting Mao, “after all, El Chupacabra legends are closely related to creatures of the night like us, and it couldn't be me after all~ Right Maa-kun~?”

“Shall we go see Sakasaki-kun first then?” Eichi lifted Ritsu’s chin with his porcelain like hands and chuckled.

“…” Mao was fine with Ritsu having other people being with him apart from himself but right in front of him was a different matter.

 

***

 

Flying outside the library was three chupacabras, all with the distinct hair of the former members of Switch. 

“Well… That rules Sakasaki out from the culprit list” muttered Mao.

“Now now Maa-kun, I’m sure we’ll get out of here safely”

~*~BOOM~*~

“What was that?” Mao yelled.

“Ah, that was the magic barrier sealing itself, no one can get out now…” Eichi whispered.

“WHAT!? WE’RE STUCK HERE?”

“Maa-kun, it’s fine is it not~? Since you have me~” Ritsu snaked his hands around Mao’s stomach from behind and lifted up his shirt, feeling Mao’s toned abs.  
Mao moaned as Ritsu slid one hand under the waistband of his pants and almost forgot the situation they were in until Eichi coughed, obviously quite amused by the sight playing out before him. But there were more important things to be done than get it on with his hubby. Ritsu sighed with frustration when his Mao pulled away and glared at Eichi, who smirked in response.

Out of the blue a chupacabra with glasses swooped down and grabbed Eichi with its sharp talons. 

“Vice president!?”

“Ah-”

“Eh~ Keito-kun what are you doing? xD”

The glasses monster screamed a blood curdling cry and then Eichi’s eyes started to bleed.

“President!” Mao yelled as Ritsu started dragging him away” “PRESIDEEEEENTTTTT”

“It’s too late Maa-kun! He’s gone… Ecchan is gone…”

Mao looked back and saw a blonde haired chupacabra where Eichi last was. He was shocked, how could this happen? Mao collapsed to the ground and threw up.

“Maa-kun…?” Ritsu reached out his hand and touched Mao’s face.

“Ricchan… What’s gonna happen to us? Will we escape alive?”

The comforting smell of Ritsu enveloped Mao like a soft blanket. “Shh… Maa-kun you’ll be alright…”

Ritsu kissed Mao’s forehead and picked him up. They ran to the light music club room, Rei ought to have the answers to this… However, by the time they got there it was too late, Rei was lying on the floor next to his coffin, bleeding out his lifeblood from a terrible gash along his chest.


	2. Bad End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh shit

“Ricchan… What’s gonna happen to us? Will we escape alive?”

The comforting smell of Ritsu enveloped Mao like a soft blanket. “Shh… Maa-kun you’ll be alright…”

Ritsu kissed Mao’s forehead and picked him up. They ran to the light music club room, Rei ought to have the answers to this… However, by the time they got there it was too late, Rei was lying on the floor next to his coffin, bleeding out his lifeblood from a terrible gash along his chest.

“Ri…tsu..” breathed Rei, “it was… they were shapeshifting chupacabras this whole time…”

“E-eh? Nii san? Who did this to you? Don't leave me again!”

“Ritsu… my dear brother… take Isara-kun and run, run as far as you can and then burn this school to the ground… that's the only way… take… *cough* my lighter...”

The elder Sakuma brother placed a kiss on Ritsu’s cheek and then went limp in his arms.

“NO! NII SAN…”

Suddenly two identical shadows appeared, it was the Aoi twins. Ritsu wasn’t paying attention but Mao saw it, their shadows were not that of a human. They were one chupacabra, the leader and the cause.

“RICCHAN! WE NEED TO RUN!” Mao grabbed Ritsu by the wrist and pulled him along, running almost as fast as Ritsu at his peak performance.

They reached the school entrance, the horde of monsters following close behind them. Knocking on the invisible barrier Mao realised, they were going to die. He then noticed, Ritsu’s hand was able to go through the barrier.

“If I can just save Ricchan…” Mao mustered all of his strength and pushed Ritsu out. He then found the lighter he’d found on Rei and threw it at the chupacabras.

Mao looked back at Ritsu, lying unconscious on the ground outside the barrier.

“Farewell… My Ricchan…”

There was an explosion and suddenly everything was black.

Mao woke up with a start. It was all just a dream! Relieved, he got ready for school and picked up Ritsu.

However when they arrived at school, Mao smelled that odour from his dream. He looked down at his feet and there in front of him was a huge pentagram.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment if u want the good end xD

**Author's Note:**

> bad end first then good end after ur welcome


End file.
